


wish you were here

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy!Wooyoung, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, power bottom wooyoung rights are in session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: san gets an unexpected invitation
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just start writing something and then finish it three months later in time for sannie day? yeah, that's the mood. this is pretty cracked, don't take it seriously. just close your eyes for a moment, sit back, relax... and think about wooyoung having an onlyfans. isn't that nice? yeah... that's how this fic came to be

The one thing that makes San’s paycheck worth the work is OnlyFans. Busting his ass 8-4 every week day is miserable, even when he has Yunho working with him in the kitchen, but he makes an okay living. It’s enough to afford his apartment, enough to feed him and put clothes on his back, and enough to pay twenty thousand won per month to see Wooyeon’s hole pics. 

It’s not something he expected to be so invested in, but his shame about it is long gone, retired after the first few updates after he subscribed. He’s beyond cute. He’s recently bleached his hair up and dyed it lavender, providing plenty of slice of life updates through the process, alongside shower selfies and one particularly heart stopping video of him sinking down on a thick pink vibrator, a Hitachi wand buzzing against the base of his cock. 

Every now and then the memory hits him, usually in public. It’s only been a few weeks since he posted it, fresh in his mind to recollect the sounds, two tones of buzzing, one high, loud moaning camboy he could recognise blindfolded. 

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t had sex in a month, but the memory hits him hard when he’s on his way to the train station, turning his music up a little further to focus on something that isn’t Wooyeon and his plump, pouty lips and his pretty moans. He’s glad he’s alone, at least - most of the blood in his body is rushing rapidly towards his dick, only just hidden by his chef’s apron.

He caught the end of Wooyeon’s live video at the start of his break, chatting animatedly about his plans for the rest of the week while riding a rabbit, barely twitching when the little ears buzzed over his perineum, under his balls. “Whoever suggested this one, fuck you,” he’d teased, setting the camera close before easing it out of him, lube pooling out of his perfect pink hole. “I’m not coming on camera, you ruined your chance. Everyone thank…” he paused to scroll through his phone, “Mayfire. He’s got a thing for it, don’t be mean to him, I don’t want him getting off until I do.”

He’d ended the stream after that, leaving San to rub one out in the staff bathroom, narrowly avoiding coming over his chef checks and biting marks into the side of his wrist, releasing to the sound of Wooyeon talking about tangerines through his headphones. He’s been horny ever since. 

San sits heavily when he makes it to his platform, opening Twitter and refreshing his feed, gripping his bag for dear life with his other hand. The gum in his mouth has long since lost its flavour, now more sour nothing over strawberry. Mingi’s got a day off by the looks of his feed being filled with musings and retweets from him, broken mostly by memes from Youtubers and selfies from celebrities, as well as four from Hongjoong on his break. 

He retweets a video of a puppy carrying some shopping bags, scrolling through his photo album and tweeting a selfie of his own from earlier, ten minutes after coming in the bathroom. It’s undeniably horny. He stares at it for the remainder of Wolf, deciding against a tacky caption and opting with a few droplet emojis, tweeting it and refreshing his feed. 

**Wooyeon** **🍰✨** @wooyeeoonn

 _wanna get off but i’m too lazy to do it myself :( anyone wanna come do it for me?_ 😘👀💦

There’s a picture attached, Wooyeon’s hand over a bulge in his briefs, the outline of his dick is unmistakable, thick and tenting the lazy wave patterned fabric. He presses _Share Tweet_ before his brain has a say in it, selecting _Send via Direct Message_ and typing out Wooyeon’s @, swallowing hard. His train pulls up to the platform in front of him, hissing to a slow stop and bringing him out of his dick-fuelled mission. 

_sanshinee >> _

anything i can do 2 help?💦💦

He sends it before he can convince himself otherwise, staring at his phone. He returns to his feed, liking a thirst post from Mingi and staring at the open doors of the train. It’s early, it’ll be here another five minutes. He has time. He checks back, his heart seizes when he taps over his own message and it flips from _Sent_ to _Seen_. He pauses for a long moment, closing the app when nothing happens beyond him staring at his own message and the preview of Wooyeon’s tweet, locking his phone.

It lights back up just before he’s about to stand. 

**Wooyeon** **🍰✨**

u a top or switch? 😜

San unlocks his phone like his life depends on it, waiting a few moments before responding, like it’ll make him seem less desperate. He replied to that tweet in under a minute, it’s obvious he’s got it hard for Wooyeon. 

_sanshinee >> _

switch but i know my way around both well

His message is seen immediately, three little dots popping up after a few seconds. He hears the train doors slide shut, a deep, loud whirr as the train pulls away from the platform, slow and steady. 

_Wooyeon_ **🍰✨** <<

where r u rn

dont wanna w8 long

hornie 🥵

_sanshinee >> _

yongsan station

can train orr uber w/e u want

_Wooyeon_ **🍰✨** <<

1 sec

u can prob walk

if u want

i get the 400 tho

bring ur 🍆💦😜

Wooyeon sends him a screenshot of an address, it’s close enough that he could be there in about two minutes if he ran. San’s heart is out of his ass and rolling onto the train tracks. Fuck. First hookup in a month, and it’s with a guy he’s had the hots for for three times as long. He stands, making his way to the stairs and taking them two at a time, making a beeline for the bathrooms. 

It’s a good thing he’s made a habit of changing into his work clothes _at work_ , leaving his morning outfit crammed into his bag alongside water and hair products. He stuffs himself into one of the stalls, glasses falling off his face twice in his rush to undress and redress in something that doesn’t reek of restaurant. It’s a nightmare, fumbling around in a cubicle and trying to save his t-shirt from the toilet, then his checks, but he manages it.

His reflection is still okay when he emerges, black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. He looks fine, he guesses, if a little emo. He pushes a hand through his hair, huffing and weaving around two men to get out, checking the address again just to be sure he’s heading in the right direction. He knows the bus route well enough, knows the complex about the same. Well, he knows it’s expensive, so. 

_sanshinee >> _

omw

will b there in 15

San thrums the whole bus journey, puffing through his nose when Wooyeon sends him a video of himself in the mirror, sprawled out over his grey and white bedsheets, rolling his hips up to grind against his palm, the tip of his cock just visible beyond the thick waistband of his briefs, red and leaking. He sounds soft, quiet moans and shallow gasps. Fuck. _Fuck_. 

It’s only when he’s off the bus and standing in the lobby that he realises he doesn’t know what floor to go to, checking his phone again and opening Twitter. No sign of it. 

_sanshinee >> _

wht floor

heere 

_Wooyeon_ **🍰✨** <<

hold on

will send sum1 down 4 u

stand by elevarot

San does as he’s told, grabbing the last of his Hemlock & Bergamot and spritzing it in a last minute attempt to not smell like a kitchen. It works, he thinks, pushing the bottle back into his bag in time for the elevator doors to open. Wooyeon isn’t there, instead stands a man who looks thoroughly unimpressed, tall and slender and bleached blonde hair. He motions for San to join him with a tilt of his chin, tapping his fingers against the control panel as he waits. 

“Fourth floor, the apartment on the right. I left the door unlocked for you, lock it when you’re in. God knows he won’t,” the blonde man says when San is in the elevator, stepping out and crossing his arms. He looks like a model, San thinks. Is this Wooyeon’s roommate? Is everyone just hot? “Don’t fuck on the couch. I’m getting food, I’ll be back. Anything you want?”

San was about to press the button for the fourth floor, glancing up at the offer. “Uh, not really. I’m flexible, whatever you’re getting,” he hums, can’t really think about eating when he’s this close to getting laid. “I’m San. By the way.”

“Mars. No fucking on my couch, San, or I’ll make you clean it with your mouth,” Mars says as he turns on his heel, walking towards the front doors. Something tells San he isn’t exactly joking. He presses the fourth floor button, staring at his reflection when the doors pull to a close. He doesn’t look bad. He lets an extra button on his shirt loose, biting his lip idly and cocking his head, fluffing his hair. Okay, he looks good. 

He still has a rush of nerves when he steps out of the elevator, it’s been too long since he last fucked and now he’s got an _important_ dick appointment. He forgoes knocking, opening the door and looking for a key before he can look around the apartment. It’s still in the lock, San twists around and turns it, testing the handle and setting the key on a side table when he’s sure it’s done its job. 

So. The apartment is fucking sexy. There’s a big, blood red couch in the middle of the living room, overlooking the street below. The mahogany coffee table is littered with magazines around a bowl of fruit, there’s a potted plant that looks ready to fall off with a little more pressure. Aside from the fluffy white rug, the floor is smooth wood. San takes his shoes off before he has a chance to track anything past the doorway. 

“Hello?” he calls, glancing right at the kitchen to no avail. He takes a few steps forward, spotting a half open door just beyond the wall to his left and heading towards it, pushing it open further and glancing around it. 

Wooyeon is watching him like a predator, laying belly down in the sheets, hips pushed up in the air with the help of a pillow under him, tantalisingly performative. “Hi,” he hums, rolling his hips down idly and groaning into the sheets, high pitched and needy. Fuck. “Come here, Sannie, get busy with your mouth.”

Well, he has a way with words. San crosses the room in a heartbeat, climbing onto Wooyeon’s big queen bed when he’s discarded his bag and kneading a hand over his ass, pushing lightly until he turns over, slow and calm and beautiful. He groans when San brushes his fingers over his dick, moving down to cup his balls, rolling and squeezing them slowly until Wooyeon’s hips twitch.

“Hi,” San purrs softly, grinning when Wooyeon snorts into the back of his hand, shifting so the pillow beneath him is supporting his lower back, arching beautifully. His legs are tented, his thighs a soft honey gold and toned, firm when San holds one in his other hand, kneading contentedly. “You look good.”

“I know,” Wooyeon sighs dreamily, watching San as he dips below the waistband of his briefs, the side of his hand just brushing his dick incidentally. The air is tapioca thick, San swallows hard and moves his other hand from Wooyeon’s thigh to his chest, rubbing his thumb over a pierced nipple and eliciting a moan. “San, I’m not patient. I wanna get off.”

There’s just enough whine in his voice to let San know exactly what kind of mood he’s in, pulling his briefs down with one hand, letting Wooyeon push them off when they’re past his knees. His other hand is occupied still, toying with the silver metal through his pert nipple, hooking around the loop of the ring and pulling lightly, enough to make him shudder. 

“I know, I’m getting there,” San hums, moving to settle between Wooyeon’s thighs when he’s done teasing, both hands now at his inner thighs, stroking in slow circles until Wooyeon keens, pliant under his fingers. “Do you want me to-”

“Yes,” Wooyeon says quickly, whining when San laughs, taking his leaking dick in his hand and squeezing at his base, stroking just barely enough to get a little friction. San mouths slowly at the underside of his cock, flattening his tongue over deep veins and revelling in the whimpers coming from Wooyeon. “Come on, San. I can call someone else if you’re not gonna satisfy me.”

San obliges, licking his way up to Wooyeon’s tip and swirling his tongue, watching how Wooyeon settles into a calmer state at the relief, eyes heavily lidded and barely watching him back. He licks his lips before guiding Wooyeon’s dick past them, fluttering his eyes closed as he gets comfortable with the weight of Wooyeon in his mouth, hot and thick. 

“Oh, fuck,” Wooyeon sighs quietly, biting his bottom lip and moaning when San sucks around his length, moving his head at a patient rhythm. His hand moves to rest in San’s hair, his own head tipping back as San swallows down more of his cock, pushed even further when Wooyeon’s grip tightens, his hips rolling up in time with a downward motion. “That feels fucking good. Fuck, Sannie…”

San’s moan is muffled around Wooyeon’s cock, still appreciated by how Wooyeon pushes his hips up again with a sharp whine, hitting the back of his throat. The motion makes San gag, his eyes roll back as he settles into letting Wooyeon do what he wants, using his head to get himself off. He still keeps his cheeks hollowed, returning to setting a pace when Wooyeon’s phone chimes, his attention diverted immediately. 

Something inside him twists, a need for attention from Wooyeon as he unlocks his phone, still humming softly when San pushes down as far as physically possible, staying there for a moment until he chokes. He can feel the mess he’s making, pooling down his chin and over Wooyeon’s sheets. 

“Can I stream this?”

San pulls back, panting and resting his head on Wooyeon’s thigh, ignoring the squirm at his action. “Really?” he asks, his throat rasps before he coughs to clear it, not making an effort to wipe the mess on his face, now trailing along his jawline and onto Wooyeon’s skin. Wooyeon nods, his cheeks are pinked. His cock is resting against his stomach, red and leaking, slick with precum and spit. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

“What’s your user? I’ll tag you,” Wooyeon asks, grabbing another pillow so he doesn’t have to keep leaning back and sitting up awkwardly, waiting for San to answer. 

“I don’t have one? Not a- I have an account, but I don’t make content,” San shakes his head, trailing a hand up to stroke his inner thigh again, pleased with the inadvertent twitch it causes. Wooyeon stares at him like he’s grown another head. “I don’t! I’m too busy at work.”

Wooyeon hums in consideration, jolting his hips up every time San presses wet kisses to his shaft. “I thought you were a content creator. That’s why I said yes,” he says smoothly, scrolling through his phone and opening his OnlyFans app. San doesn’t really know what to think about that, settling with it being a good thing that he looks good enough to be one. “That selfie you posted on Twitter. It made me hard. You look really good.”

San still feels very clothed, still fully dressed with the exception of his shoes, especially in comparison to Wooyeon’s bare body, all glowing and soft and beckoning to be touched. “Thanks. It was kind of a horny one,” he admits, pushing his fingers idly through Wooyeon’s neatly trimmed hairs, pulling gently to make him gasp. “Came on my break.”

Wooyoung makes a noise of curiosity, “Because of me?” San glances up, nodding sheepishly and mouthing over his balls, letting saliva spill over his lips and tonguing them quietly. Better that over looking at Wooyeon. “That’s hot. I didn’t even cum, and I turn you on that much? Whipped.”

“I’m not whipped!” San argues, moving to bite at Wooyeon’s thigh and grinning when he bites his plush bottom lip and keens, his cheeks darkening again. “You sound hot when you’re whining about stuff, it makes me fucking hard.”

“Mhmm,” Wooyeon nods, by the way he’s holding his phone San has half an idea that he’s already streaming, gazing down at him and hooking a leg over his shoulder. “Me whining turns you on. That’s new, Mars always says I’m fucking annoying when I whine.”

“Oh, it’s annoying. Makes me wanna fuck it out of you,” San purrs, moving further up to kiss the tip of Wooyeon’s cock, licking at the pre-cum that’s been collecting on his belly, drizzling out of him with every unexpected touch. Wooyeon moans, his attempt to move his hips up halted by San’s hands, keeping him still. “You’ve got such a pretty cock, sugar. Will you fuck my mouth?”

Wooyeon shakes his head, swallowing audibly when San tongues over his slit, keeping eye contact until Wooyeon breaks to look at his phone. “No, you can do it. I don’t like working,” he says, digging his heel into San’s shoulder blade impatiently. He’s already been on the brink once, now San’s just being cruel, making him wait longer for relief. “Be a good boy and please me, and I’ll suck your dick.”

It’s an easy deal to take, San’s noticed the discreet little plug Wooyeon’s got in him, lying mostly flat but there’s _just_ enough of it for him to catch the twinkle of the jewel. “Deal,” he agrees, holding Wooyeon’s cock at the base and spitting, thrumming at how he whimpers, needy for San to finish him off. 

He sinks down in one fluid motion, chuckling darkly around Wooyeon’s cock when he moans like he’s being impaled, high and desperate as he tilts his hips back. He’s much closer now than he was the first time, San can tell by how vocal he is, barely holding back little gasps and whimpers as San settles into a rhythm. 

“A-ah, San-ah, keep going,” Wooyeon moans, his hips twitching when San pauses to lap over his leaking slit, his fingers trailing over his balls, his perineum. He pushes his head down until the head of Wooyeon’s cock is nudging at the back of his throat, his fingers push against the silver jewelled base of the plug, circling it minutely. 

Wooyeon’s hips snap up, he sounds like he’s being shot by how loud his whine is, dissipating to a long, breathy moan. San gags, glad of Wooyeon’s little thrusts when it means he can relax easier, pulling gently at the plug until it breaches, then pushing back in. Wooyeon squirms under him, gripping the sheets with the hand that isn’t holding his phone and sobbing brokenly through a moan. 

"I need- can I cum?” he begs, almost screaming when San shakes his head, moaning loud and desperate into the pillow below his head when San groans around his cock, spilling wet mess as he moves back, tonguing Wooyeon’s slit. His cock shines with spit and cum, slippery when San wraps his fist around him and strokes him, mouth open and waiting. Wooyeon scrunches his face up, letting out a strangled cry when San nods his head in permission, pushing into San’s fist as he cums hard, pulsing his load over his lips and tongue. 

When San dares to look up, Wooyeon’s phone is on the bed, his arms splayed out as he pants. He’s crying, just a little, trailing into his hair or onto the pillow. San moves up slowly, hovering above Wooyeon so his jeans aren’t covered in the mess he’s made, pulling him into a kiss. Wooyeon melts under his touch, parting his lips for San to lick into his mouth, sharing Wooyeon’s cum with him. He swallows readily, a hazy glow in his eyes when he opens them. “Think you can stand a second round?”

Wooyeon slumps back against the pillow, whining when San laughs and kisses his throat, his teeth scraping over unmarked skin. “Gimme a minute. You’re still fully clothed, lemme watch you strip. Am I still streaming? Look for me.” He sounds beyond another orgasm, but San complies anyway, picking his phone up and watching the fuzzy relay back, black panning to grey and white sheets. He directs the camera to Wooyeon on the bed, moving to pinch a cheek. “Turn it off, I don’t stream fucking.”

San quirks a brow. “No fucking, but you’ll stream me blowing you.” Wooyeon nods, closing his eyes again and settling comfortably, looking all sorts of cosy in his post orgasm fluff. “I think they’d wanna see you, though. You look so good.”

“And _you_ look like someone just came on your face. I don’t fuck on stream, I fuck in private or on an actual camera,” Wooyeon opens his eyes again, looking beyond his phone at San and staring him out. There’s over 100 people watching, steadily climbing towards the 200 mark. “San-ah. If you don’t stop streaming, I’m going to sound you with my tongue piercing.”

“You think that’s not something I want?”

They stare at each other for a moment, San gives up when Wooyeon paws at his jeans, working the button open and toying with the zipper. “Stop it. Give me my phone,” Wooyeon says firmly, resting his hand over San’s erection and grinning when he gets what he wants. “Everyone wish Sannie luck, he’s gonna try pleasing me. Love you, bye!”

Wooyeon throws his phone across the bed once he’s ended his stream, pushing San’s jeans down hastily and licking the side of his cheek, whining when San grinds against his thigh. “Oh, fuck,” San hisses, staying still long enough for Wooyeon to push the buttons of his shirt open hastily, left with just his jeans at his knees, his briefs halfway down his thighs. “You really won’t fuck on-”

“Not first time, no. Not on stream. Will you just fuck me now, please?” Wooyeon begs, huffing when San takes the time to remove his clothes completely, arching when San rolls the plug again, teasing him, making him wait. “There’s- condom, nightstand, San I need you in me.”

“Why not the first time?” San asks, kneeling back to open the nightstand drawer and grabbing a little silver foil from under a cranberry ice candle, tossing a bottle of lube on the bed as an afterthought. “Scared you’ll enjoy it too m-”

“No, I’m scared I’m not gonna feel your dick, San,” Wooyeon snaps, watching intently as San rips the foil between his teeth and rolls the condom over his cock. “Get in me. San, if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, _oh_!”

San takes matters into his own hands, pulling the plug out slowly and fucking Wooyeon shallowly with it, only making things worse with how impatient he looks. “You want my cock in you, Wooyeon? You wanna beg for it?”

Wooyeon wails, pressing his face in the pillow and bearing the teasing, albeit loud and needy. “Please fuck me, I need it, I need you in me, I’m gonna die. I’m dying, fuck, god.”

San doesn’t keep up his teasing for too long, pulling the smooth silver plug out after a few more pumps and picking the lube up, popping the cap open swiftly. He won’t need much by the look of things, but he still coats himself generously before moving close, easing two fingers with no real resistance inside Wooyeon’s hole with little resistance, pulling them out and brushing the tip of his cock over Wooyeon’s entrance when he’s confident it won’t burn. He jolts, half his face still hidden in the pillow as he waits, chest heaving. 

The air leaves San’s lungs as he pushes his hips forward slowly, enveloped by Wooyeon’s tight, velvety heat. Even after the plug, he has to thrust shallowly before he can get halfway in, leaving Wooyeon to gasp and grip whatever his hands can find. “Fuck. Oh fuck, Wooyeon, how much did you prep?”

“A lot, I’m just- ah… ah, fuck,” Wooyeon breathes, shuddering when he finally relaxes and gives a little, letting San push most of the way in. He loosens his grip on the sheets, moving to look up at San, all hazy eyed and gorgeous under him. “Feels good. You can fuck me, I can take it.”

San takes the invitation in a heartbeat, rocking into Wooyeon without pulling out too much, just to indulge in every quiet noise. He looks beautiful, pink from his chest to his cheeks and watching San intently, huffs and whines leaving his lips whenever San’s cock drags over just the right spot. “You look so good,” he whispers, his face heats up when Wooyeon giggles, tender and real. 

He pulls his hips back further when there’s less resistance around his cock, met when the steady climb of volume from Wooyeon. A loose grip at his forearm pulls San down to fold over him, pushing him deeper and pulling a shuddering moan from Wooyeon’s throat. “I know I look good, fuck, go harder,” he begs, breath hitching when San finds a good angle and _rams_ , like a he’s on a mission to fuck Wooyeon to nirvana. “Oh fuck, keep doing that, it feels _good_ ,”

Wooyeon wraps his arms around San’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back to keep him close, eyes fluttering when San speeds his thrusting up, short and sharp and deep as he can get with the small amount of preparation he’s done. It’s not long before he’s bottoming out, his elbows digging into the soft sink of the mattress, pressing his face against Wooyeon’s shoulder and groaning. 

One of Wooyeon’s hands leaves San’s shoulders in favour of stroking his own dick, his breath hitches when San pushes his knees up and he whines through a moan, panting open mouthed. “I’m gonna cum,” San huffs, faltering his thrusting when Wooyeon shakes his head firmly. “Oh, I’m not?”

“Fucking- wanna suck your dick,” Wooyeon rolls his eyes, and San thinks maybe he’s more smitten than he’d like to admit because he almost tips over the edge at his less than impressed expression. His stomach twists when Wooyeon narrows his eyes, pushing lightly at San’s shoulder for him to get up when his hips are completely still. “Go on, don’t be shy. Lemme.”

San does as he’s told, pulling out and sitting back on his knees to watch Wooyeon stroke himself for a moment, transfixed by the glimpse of his pink tongue as he licks swiftly over his plump parted lips, calm and composed as he meets San’s gaze. There’s a hint of a smirk as he moans breathily, in comfortable control over San, in his own bed, in his room, in his expensive apartment, where San has been invited to get Wooyeon off and… and what? Maybe that’s it.

He’ll take it. 

“Condom off, sugar,” Wooyeon commands, thumbing over the tip of his cock and pursing his lips as San eases it off, his hips twitching instinctively at his own touch, teetering on the edge. “Call me Wooyoung.”

“Wooyoung?” San repeats, nodding when Wooyoung does, like they’ve shared a secret. They _have_. San warms, tossing the condom towards a little trash bin to the side and resting his hands on Wooyoung’s thighs, revelling in how he jolts just a little at such a small touch, rocking up into his fist and closing his eyes. San ghosts his fingers closer, stroking over the insides of Wooyoung’s thighs just to watch how his face moves, the tension melting from his brows as his head tilts back, basking. “You look unreal.”

He’s surprised when Wooyoung laughs, high and sharp as he leans his head back up to smile at San. “You’re cute,” he says fondly, his hand leaving his dick in favour of planting over San’s wrists, unmoving until San takes the hint and moves his arms back, pulling Wooyoung up to sit. His cheeks are barely flushed, but his ears are noticeably tinted pink. “Where do you wanna be?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna suck your dick, San. Do you want to stand, or sit, or lay down?”

San had almost forgotten his own dick in the glow of gazing over Wooyoung, aching and bobbing where he’s still kneeling, waiting for relief. “Uh,” he panics, “can I sit on the edge of the bed?” Wooyoung twirls a finger around a few strands of San’s hair, looking over him like he’s waiting for something more, patient and coy. “Please?”

Wooyoung cocks his head to the side, smirking and nudging San’s head a little. “Go ahead, San. Go and sit.”

With heavy limbs, San does as instructed, clambering like a newborn foal towards the end of the bed, mirrored closely by Wooyoung as he settles to kneel between San’s legs. “I’m really fucking close,” San whispers, inhaling a shuddering gasp when Wooyoung laps over his slit, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. San whimpers quietly, curling his hands in the sheets and watching Wooyoung through half lidded eyes as he presses wet, lazy kisses down the length of his cock. “Please…”

“You can cum when you need to. You’ve been so good about waiting,” Wooyoung purrs, tonguing over San’s balls and kissing messily up the length of his dick, pausing to fuss over every vein that catches his attention. “So good, Sannie, such a good boy…” he croons, laughing smoothly at how San’s breath catches in his throat. “You keep being good for me, okay?”

San nods, whimpering softly as Wooyoung presses feather light kisses to the tip of his cock, smirking as he sucks and dips his head, swirling his tongue and swallowing comfortably. “Fuck, Wooyoung,” he grunts, resting a hand in Wooyoung’s hair and curling to grip lightly. “This is- fuck…”

Wooyoung giggles around his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he moves his head back up, flicking his tongue over San’s slit and dipping once more, sucking steadily and unflinching when San’s hips jolt. The warm, firm feeling of a little round ball reminds him with a gasp of the _piercing_ , rubbing steadily along the underside of his cock and then over his slit, making San whimper as he grips the sheets for dear life.

It doesn’t take long for him to tip over the edge after that, cumming with a sharp gasp and a gentle thrust into Wooyoung’s mouth, panting softly and whining as he swallows with ease. “Ah... Wooyoung, fuck, please…”

He keeps whimpering as Wooyoung eases up, resting back on his palm and shuddering through overstimulation, watching as Wooyoung pumps his cock slowly, open mouthed and eyes glinting mischievously. “You can cum again, Sannie, if you want,” he coaxes, poking his tongue out and gazing up at San as he twists his fist to elicit a sharp moan, the piercing in his tongue glinting silver. “Does that feel good? Wanna cum for me again?”

“Ah,” San gasps, bucking up into Wooyoung’s fist as the tension in his body stays coiled, almost painful with how he’s clinging on the edge. “I need... please, Wooyoung…” he begs, whining when Wooyoung just swipes his tongue over the tip of San’s cock in response, kitten licking steadily until he’s trembling. “Lemme cum, please... need it so fucking bad…”

“You can cum, baby, anytime you need,” Wooyoung purrs, squeezing around San’s base and trailing his other hand lightly over his inner thighs, trailing up to stroke over his perineum, then circling slowly over his entrance. San jolts, almost yelping when Wooyoung sucks gently at his tip and releasing with a feeble squeak after just a few more moments, nudging his hips up and blinking out a stray tear. “Good boy,” Wooyoung praises, slowing his hand once San’s done twitching under his grip. “So cute, so eager. Coming all the way here for me…”

San lets himself fall back on the bed, panting high and breathy as he basks in the afterglow. “You’re hot,” he manages after a good long moment of thinking, his insides stirring like a fucking bowl of water beads when Wooyoung giggles. “And you asked and stuff, so. Felt like it was worth a shot.”

“I’m glad you took it,” Wooyoung hums, moving up to settle beside San on the bed, trailing his fingers along San’s hips and pinching lightly. “You’re very pretty, Sannie. I might make a habit out of this, considering how competent you are.”

His hands travel up to San’s nipple, tweaking lightly and laughing when he yelps. “Fuck, you’re more than welcome to that. I didn’t expect you to read my message. Or like, read it without blocking me,” San hums, closing his eyes and groaning as Wooyoung presses closer, slinging a leg over his waist and mouthing at his jaw. San rests a hand over Wooyoung’s thigh, kneading idly. “You wanna cum again? I think I owe you one.”

“You do. Go ahead, be good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come vibe on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie) we have lots of fun, the mood of the week is sanhwa!


End file.
